


As Time Passes

by Elm (Xerethra)



Series: Biadore [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xerethra/pseuds/Elm
Summary: “Fuck, I don’t understand anything. Why do fancy ass restaurants always have to be so damn haughty?” Danny muttered as he squinted at the menu. Roy chuckled as he turned his concentration away from Danny studying the menu to looking over his own copy.“Don’t care about the price. My treat,” Roy said, the soles of his shoes shuffling faintly against the floor as he rearranged his legs.





	As Time Passes

Danny felt his stomach twist when he noticed the fancy chandelier and lighting inside, the red and white-checkered tablecloths that made the restaurant look homely in its fanciness. The waitstaff was dressed in solid blacks and white as they perfected an elegant looking scramble back and forth between kitchen and table.

“Been here before?” Roy asked with a quick kiss on Danny’s cheek as Danny finished taking in the restaurant.

“I mean, not really,” Danny responded as he pulled his coat tighter over his chest to shield himself from Seattle’s always moist air that cooled under the blanket of December. Roy was in town to do Sheetlejuice again that Danny had watched back home just some day or two ago. Danny was back in Seattle to formally break every tie of this city being his residential place. They had agreed to meet up when it was apparent their schedules overlapped outside of LA too.

“Don’t know if they’re supposed to have pizza,” Roy commented, and Danny only nodded, hooked his arm with Roy’s as he tugged them both to the door.

“Freezing,” Danny shivered and Roy patted his back in a vain attempt to warm Danny up. Another shudder cruised Danny’s shoulders after the head waiter had confirmed Roy’s table booking and checked in their outerwear. They had been lead two a table for two, tucked away further back in the room, by a window overlooking winter evening darkness and bright, warming Christmas lights that already had begun to pop up everywhere.

Their tables had live candles and a slim bouquet of red and green flowers, but so did every other table. Danny immediately leaned on his elbows on the table, hunched slightly to read the suggested drink menu perched between them. Roy looked at Danny’s pursed lips as he pondered on what he wanted to drink, Roy’s own arms tucked neatly under the table in his lap in a flash of etiquette and modesty.

“Um, a Jack Daniels on the rocks and a drink, like, something fruity? But not too sugary! Just, something… tasty, I guess. I jus’ don’t feel like too much bitterness or strong shit - Oh! Sorry! - or, or, should we share some wine?” Danny had turned with a wrinkled nose of indecision towards Roy and the order for drinks was finally settled on some whiskey to start with for Danny and a gin and tonic for Roy and whatever wine that would match their main orders.

“I’ve stopped drinking whiskey,” Danny said with the glass of Jack Daniel’s just pulled away from his lips. “Fucks me up too much.”

“I know,” Roy responded with a twitch a smile and Danny shrugged his shoulders helplessly. “You settlin’ in good?”

“Bitch, I’ve planted like so MANY fucking flowers! I’m like, turning fucking old! I fuckin’ shit you not. SO MANY. I feel like I’ve done something illegal or something.”

“You feelin’ good about your place, like it’s… home,” Roy responded, and it was his time to shrug his shoulders, a bodily reaction that Roy himself had never felt that rooted or drawn to any of his places like Danny seemed to take to his new one.

“I mean, I guess. I’m fucking thrilled about it. Been doing grown-ass shit, like, painting the fucking walls and shit. I feel like I’m going crazy, I haven’t had this long of not doing like, any fucking shows or nothing since… ever. It’s so weird. And everyone’s busy. Hey, I got a pink Christmas tree, though! You should come over check it all out someday.”

“Yeah. Yeah, next time I’m back home for a while, yeah, I’ll come over.”

Danny’s gaze dropped from Roy to study the menu, his teeth gnawing at his lips with what seemed a desperate hunger.

“Fuck, I don’t understand anything. Why do fancy ass restaurants always have to be so damn haughty?” Danny muttered as he squinted at the menu. Roy chuckled as he turned his concentration away from Danny studying the menu to looking over his own copy.

“Don’t care about the price. My treat,” Roy said, the soles of his shoes shuffling faintly against the floor as he rearranged his legs.

“Oh,” Danny breathed in surprise, looking over the edge of the menu to flash large eyes to Roy before he squinted to reread the menu. “Oh, thanks.”

“You wanna share that cheese board for starters?” Danny asked, an absentminded scratch to his jaw as he tried to settle his indecisive mind on something to pick. And I’m like, deciding for whatever that pumpkin shit is supposed to be or, like, the lasagna one, fresh spinach lasagna?. Lasagna? Yeah?”

They placed the order of the cheeseboard as Danny had suggested, and Roy opted for the fish of the day while Danny fussed and finally settled on the lasagna.

“So, what’s up?” Danny asked, the glass of whiskey clinking against his porcelain teeth.

“Same old; no rest for the wicked,” Roy answered.

“No yeah,” Danny hummed in agreement, lips twisting slightly downwards before the alcohol wetted his throat. “I’m feelin’ crazy, having nothing to do,” Danny continued after some heartbeats of silence.

“Sorry to hear about all that.”

“Yeah well, I’m a fuckin’ dumbass. Bitches be warning about that dude and shit, you know, and I still went with it. I’m a stupid dumbass, so whatcha expect, really?” Danny twirled the whiskey glass in his hands, lips pressed together in a silent internal blaming of his gullibility.

“Hey,” Roy said, hand stretched out to pat Danny’s arm, but Danny shifted, leaned back against his backrest. “Don’t beat yourself up, kid. It’s not your fault; they proclaimed to be a business, and they failed. Not you,” Roy continued, hands resting on his knees once more.

Danny hummed. Green, large eyes dancing over Roy’s features as Danny felt Roy nudge his foot under the table.

“Whatever. It’s just a fact anyway. And I failed my fans, so like,” Danny shrugged.

“Shit happens. I’m sure they’ll understand.”

The conversation died off as the waiter returned with the cheeseboard. Danny turned to the platter like he hadn’t seen food for days, further establishing him as that kid that always asked when the meal time was whenever he was booked anywhere.

“I’m gonna get a pink Christmas tree and like, instead of having presents and shit under it I’m gonna stuff ally my fave Doritos under,” Danny said to break the silence eventually.

Roy smiled, sipped his drink. Before he had time to respond Danny rushed on;

“Anyway, so, how’s Sammy and Dede? Sometimes, I think I miss those two more than you. I’m gonna steal Dede one day, trust,” Danny said, a smile flashing in green eyes, showing of white, fake teeth.

“When I’ve dropped dead, they’re all yours. No need for stealing. Just a little patience.”

“Bitch, like you ever gonna die. You’re like what, a hundred or something already?” Danny huffed with a snort and curl of his upper lip into a smirk.

“Honestly, they’re yours. Yours or someone else you can find that’ll take good care of them, either, whatever; it’s specified in my will.”

Danny’s teeth stopped crunching down on the cracker with the latest load of cheese as his eyes widened, mouth dropping open to reveal half-chewed food.

“You for real?”

“Actually, yeah. You know them better than anyone. They like you. You’re good with them.”

“Oh,” Danny breathed, closed his mouth to busily chew his cheese so he could swallow.

“I could al–”

“Yeah no,” Danny interrupted. “No, that’s like, its just wow. I didn’t think like – of course, I’ll take care of them should something happen to you. But it’s not. You’re Bianca.”

Roy smiled softly, shook his head at that steadfast belief in Danny’s he’s harbored in his mind ever since their season that Roy being Bianca granted him some magical powers.

“Not today, Satan,” Roy joked, and Danny laughed for the first time that evening.

“Where you stayin’?” Roy asked as they shrugged on their coats and jackets. They had dined and ordered desserts, and Danny was full, swimming in the pleasant buzz of having shared wine with Roy once again.

“Um, Jinkx,” Danny replied, holding up the door for them as they throw a ‘thanks, bye’ over their shoulders to the waitstaff.

“I’ve missed that silly swamp witch. It was like, one of the fun things living here, in Seattle. Going over to Jinkx for some pot and some fucks. Dela too, of course, but I don’t ever wanna fuck her, so like, Jinkx, one of the perks of Seattle.”

“Yeah, if she’s not driving you mad with her constant need for singing musicals,” Roy huffed, and Danny laughed, again, hooking his arm through Roy’s.

“Fuck yeah. Like, when I get asked those marry, fuck and kill questions? And Jinkx is in the mix? I always say that I would marry her but end up killing her because her fucking cheery, sunny morning singing would drive me batshit crazy, man,” Danny snickered, leaned in against Roy’s smaller but steady frame where they still stood outside of the restaurant.

“Where you staying then?” Danny asked as his chuckles turned into normal breathing.

“Oh, just a hotel close to the stage.”

“Oh, okay,” Danny breathed, bottom lip sucked into his mouth.

“So, I’m gonna order a Lyft; I should probably head back, get some rest and that kinda bullshit,” Roy said, pulling out his phone.

“Yeah, yeah, me too.”

They waited in silence for their rides, Danny’s arm still hooked with Roy’s.

“You’re still in L.A for some more days after this, right?” Danny mumbled, restless feet making noise as he dragged his shoes against the pavement.

“Yeah.”

“I’m gonna go over to New York for a few days with John, but like, catch you at home, yeah?”

“Yeah, of course, kiddo.”

Danny nodded, elapsed into silence once more, huddled against the warm, steady presence of Roy next to him.

“That looks like my Lyft. I, um, see you soon, yeah?” Danny said, turned to face Roy.

“See you soon,” Roy confirmed, unhooking his arm from Danny’s. Danny lingered, biting his lower lip yet again before he pressed his lips together, shoulders raised to his ears before they dropped down.

“Yeah, see you. Break a leg, bitch!” Danny said, smiling, turning his body that had leaned towards Roy to begin to turn around to get to the car.

“You know it!”

“Yeah… Thanks for dinner!” Danny said, smiling, his fingers curled around the door handle of the Lyft.

“My pleasure. Take care, Pussyfart.”

“Yeah. Okay, bye, see you soon!”

“Bye!” Roy waved as Danny folded himself together to claim a spot in the back of the car. Danny turned to look out the window, raise his arm to wave goodbye but Roy had turned to head to his own ride.

Danny’s arm fell down to rest on his thigh, leaned it against the door of the car as he clicked his seatbelt on, head resting against the vibrating car window as the driver drove him to Jinkx’s apartment.


End file.
